The present invention relates to object image displaying devices which create and display an object image such as an animal or building.
Conventionally, a so-called object image creating device is known which creates an image of an object such as a face in a manner similar to creation of a montage photograph. This device is provided with a part pattern memory which stores a plurality of data items on part patterns of respective parts of a face such as a "contour", "hair style", "eyes", "nose", "mouth", and "brows". It also provided with a switch which is operated to designate the respective parts of an image and a switch which is operated to designate desired ones of kinds of part patterns related to the parts designated by the part designating switch when the object image is created.
In this case, in order to create any object image, first, the part designating switch is operated to designate parts of the object image. Desired part patterns are selected from among kinds of part patterns stored in the part pattern memory for the respective parts designated by the operation of the part designating switch, and an image of a desired object is created by combining the selected part patterns.
As described above, the conventional object image creating device only creates an object image of composed of a plurality of part patterns and displays that object image created. It, however, cannot rapidly and easily create a different image related to the created object image, for example, a child's face image related to a created husband's face image and a created wife's face image, a person's possible face or whole body image imagined when his current created weight is increased/decreased, or whole body image obtained when his current created weight is increased/decreased, or another side face image related to a created front face image.